The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional wet/dry vacuums often include a frame that supports a collection container, which can receive and trap unwanted materials, like dirt, water, construction waste, etc. The vacuum frame usually includes four wheels, often casters, mounted to the bottom of the frame for allowing the vacuum to be moved, or rolled, about an area without having to lift the vacuum off from a floor surface.
Many vacuums are moved about the floor surface by simply pushing on or pulling on an accessible portion of the vacuum, such as a top cover, to exert a directional force on the vacuum. However, pushing or pulling an accessible portion of the vacuum can be inconvenient and ineffective. For example, the user may have to bend over to apply the directional force. For another example, applying the directional force to an upper surface of the vacuum, like the top cover, may encourage the vacuum to tip over, particularly if moving the vacuum over an uneven or rough flooring surface.
Some vacuums are equipped with a handle to provide a convenient and effective means of transferring the directional force to the vacuum. However, vacuums equipped with such handles have a larger overall size and require additional storage space. The additional storage space need may further make lifting and transporting the vacuum more difficult. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vacuum having a handle that is moveable between an extended position to conveniently and efficiently roll the vacuum along the floor and a stowed position which reduces an overall size of the vacuum.